Labyrinth Minotaurs
Labyrinth Minotaurs is the Greek Deadly Alliance and the Ancient Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Temple of the Ancients. The team of mighty Minotuar warriors band together as they battle the evil forces of the Brotherhood of Chaos, the Sargon Empire and their evil ruthless barbaric allies from the labyrinths and caverns to the hardened surface battlefields. Origins The Early Days Thaureus was an ordinary Minotaur warrior who lived in his great-grandfather's labyrinth for years, luring the intruders into his trap while defending his home island in Kaz Islands. However, he didn't leave the labyrinth until only couple times when he's buying foods and supplies at the town nearby until he came across with the barbarians from the Black Blood Horns and fought them with the help of his new friends. After fighting the barbarians, Kaz teamed up with his new allies, Tyronus, Danutaur, Zinko, Tarana, Kauronos and Noradus, and they've set their trap in his great-grandfather's labyrinth as they're going to defend Kaz Islands. Defenders of Kaz Islands Thaureus and his fellow Minotaur warriors lured the Black Blood Horns into their labyrinth while others are fighting them outside of the labyrinth. Thaureus remain inside his labyrinth to defend it. Wave after wave and after wave of the barbarians, the Sargonian mercenary warriors appeared but they've managed to push them out from their home island for mere days. Next, they've managed to defeat the pirates hired by the Black Blood Horns at the shores and then the barbarians from the east came in and Thaureus and his fellow Minotaur warriors driving them out from their home island. After weeks of defending the island, they were hailed as Defenders of Kaz Islands while Thaureus is just himself a local hero. Labyrinth-Free One month has passed and the labyrinth is still standing strong but the Black Blood Horns won't budge until they are all dead but that won't stop them as long there's a breath within each warrior's heart and spirit. Suddenly, their labyrinth was breached when the Black Blood Horns found the crack on the wall and Thaureus and his allies were forced to sent them back from where they came in minutes. After they've repelled the attack, they followed their tracks into the underground as Thaureus was forced to hunt them down. Thaureus and his fellow Minotaurs descending to the underground and sealed the hole to his labyrinth and then they discovered the Black Blood Horns' camp down below and raided their camp so they won't ever come back. But there's more than just one camp, Thaureus and his fellow Minotaurs fought their way to the surface leading to the Black Blood Horns' main camp. Along the way, Thaureus had never any experience of non-labyrinth until now. They've fought through the ruins where they've managed to survive their ambush and then through the caverns where they've defeated their barbarians and the elites. As they've reached the Black Blood Horns' main camp, they were shocked when the village was attacked and forced to reveal the location then executed by the Black Blood Horns' leader, Barataurs. Thaureus is furious and he challenged Barataurs alone as he had a plan to lure him into his first trap in the surface. Thaureus have prepared his trap in the burned village and caught Barataurs with his tricks and then he fought him in the field as they clashed each other with their axe and then their bare hands as they wrestled each other until he humiliated him as he broke his arm, his kneecap, and then he broke his horn as the reminder of not to hurt anyone or his friends and one day he will defeat him again. With the Black Blood Horns is defeated and retreated to exile, Thaureus is now a hero of Kaz Islands. Then later, Thaureus sealed his ancestors' labyrinth so no one can enter through the main entrance to the maze which he learned from his father's lesson when the labyrinth is breached, he must sealed the labyrinth for good and it was indeed the labyrinth is HIS treasure, nothing else. As the labyrinth is sealed forever, Thaureus is freed for the first ever and started his adventures with his new allies. Trouble with the Sargonians After six months of the Black Blood Horns' defeat, Thaureus and his fellow Minotaurs have adventured throughout the Minous Seas for gold and fame, fighting pirates and evil monsters as well the remaining forces of the Black Blood Horns. On the next day, Thaureus came across with the almost forgotten Paganitzan from the Paganitzu Empire at the docks where they disrupted their smuggling ring. After they foiled their smuggling, Thaureus and his fellow Minotaurs were picked up by the Kazian Military and brought them to their base in the southeast of Kaz Islands which they were involved in the war with the Sargon Empire. As they were brought to the Kazian Military camp in the southeastern islands, they were greeted by Asterius, a legendary commander of the Kazian Army, while they met Dragtaur and Ytaurus, the noble Minotaur barbarians from the west and north, and welcomed for their action of averting the insurgency in Kaz Islands which they didn't knew about it. After the explanation from Asterius, Thaureus and his fellow Minotaurs accepted the offer as they're going to battle against the Sargonian Army and his evil allies from the Brotherhood of Chaos as well the Black Blood Horns. They've carried out their tasks of weakening their defenses as they disrupted their siege tools, decimated the Sargonian Army, and crushed the entire forces of the Black Blood Horns and the Paganitzan Army. After many tasks are completed, they travelled to the Lost Island of the Dark Tau Star at the Chaos Horned Sea where they've learned that the fallen Chaos god is about to be resurrected with the help of the Brotherhood of the Hell Bull by boat. Although they haven't the experience of seamanship but they were learned fast as they watched their allies of how to control their ship with timing and precision as well battling enemy ships by boarding onto theirs and defeated them one by one. After they've managed to fight off their ships, the Minotaur heroes have reached the Lost Island of the Dark Tau Star as they broke their defenses and fought the Sargonian Army. Then they've reached the forbidden temple where the fallen Chaos god was about to be resurrected but the Minotaur heroes bought some more time to reach into the temple as they've fought their way through their massive defenses and battling the forces of the Brotherhood of the Hell Bull inside the temple maze. As they managed to defeat the Hell Bull servants and managed to get out of hellish maze, they've reached the altar where they confronted King Sargontaur, leader of the Sargonian Empire, and Baphotaur, leader of the Brotherhood of the Hell Bull. Thaureus was challenged by his nemesis while his fellow Minotaurs were forced to fight Baphotaur's elite servants but they will hold them off. The battle was intensive and bloody as Thaureus battled his impossible opponent while trying his best to not to be distracted by Baphotaur's evil spells but he was strangled and he was about to be defeated by his nemesis but until his Aura was unlocked and used his new power to overcome his foes as he rammed Baphotaur to the Chaos Crystal, destroying it and killing the fallen Chaos god in the process, and crushed his nemesis, shattered his swords and shield and humiliated him. With the Sargonian Army is defeated and the Brotherhood of the Hell Bull is sent back to hell, Thaureus and his fellow Minotaurs saved Kaz Islands and ended the war once and for all. They earned their rest after long days of battle as their legend ends, but their adventure continues. Aftermath In 21st century, the Labyrinth Minotaurs was sighted at the Aegean Seas where they've freed the cargo ship from pirates before the Greek Coast Guards intercepted. That brought attention to the UN-GDI as they've located them in Crete. As they were found by them, the Labyrinth Minotaurs accepted the offer as they became part of the Deadly Alliance. Team Members Thaureus The strong and powerful leader of the team and the long-standing Minotaur warrior who lived his labyrinth(-free) builded by his great-grandfather, trapping the Sargonian Minotaur soldiers and savaged warriors looking for a fight for his workout. Now free from his labyrinth when he sealed it off for good so no one knows where it is or how to get in, Thaureus began his adventure with his fellow Minotaurs. He's also a champion and the defender of Kaz Island. Tyronus The dual-wielding Minotaur axe warrior who is Thaureus' closed friend since they battled together against the Sargonian Minotaur soldiers at the Kazian Beach. Tyronus is the son of the famous soldier from the Kazian which he was trained by his father before he passed away and inherited with his father's weapon. Danutaur Danutaur was the village guard who fought some Paganitzan smugglers at the small beach near his coastal village. After his long line of duty, Danutaur decided to leave his post to his colleagues as he goes to travel across Kaz and that's when he met Thaureus and his fellow Minotaur warriors. Zinko The Minotaur sword warrior who was a former gladiator and volunteer soldier for the Kazian Army who fought the barbarians and the Sargonian Army with his usual gladiator skills. After he was relieved from the military volunteer though he defeated several enemy soldiers for his job, Zinko joined Thaureus' team as he continues to battle the Sargonians. Tarana The strong-willed female Minotaur warrior who was the survivor of her tribe when her family was murdered and her people were executed by the barbarians from the Black Blood Horns. Now the deadly warrior, Tarana was self-trained hunter and warrior with her self-made axe and bow and arrow. Kauronos The Minotaur gladiator who defeated tens of thousands of his opponents and started the massive riot against the Sargonian soldiers, creating his own escape while he freed all the slaves from the dungeons then he took refuge at Kaz Islands. After years of refuge, Kauronos joined Thaureus and his team to fight the Sargonians and his evil allies. Noradus The black Minotaur who was defeated and spared by Thaureus because Noradus had enough of humility and banished himself from the ranks of the Black Blood Horns. Surprisingly, he knows about their evil plan and helped his new allies for his payback on them. After the Black Blood Horns are banished into exile, Noradus remained at Thaurerus' team as his new band. Tykonus The gigantic hulking Minotaur warrior who can smash through harden concreted walls and crush his many foes with his bare hands and horns. He has massive strength of thousand warriors and bigger than statues, Tykonus is the unstoppable force of the team against the Sargonians after he freed his big brothers from slavery and disrupted their war efforts. Dragtaur The mighty Minotaur barbarian from the west who is the member of Dragon Bull tribe. Dragtaur was trained by Ytaurus and became his pupil and protege as they travelled throughout the mountains and the inlands at the Minous Seas including Kaz Islands where they fought the Sargonians and the Black Blood Horns as well joining Asterius when he was involved. Ytaurus The elderly Minotaur warrior from the north who is the member of the Blizzard Horns tribe. Ytaurus have fought the rival tribes and barbarians for ages and he never retires from a fight and he never gets old or tired. He's also the master of Dragtaur when he trained him and travelled from mountains to the Minous Seas where he heard the fighting is brewing in Kaz Islands and joined his old friend, Asterius. Asterius The veteran Minotaur warrior who is the legendary commander of the Kazian Army. Once the captain of the army, he commanded only 500 soldiers but soon he commanded over 500.000 brave soldiers against the one million Sargonian soldiers. His tactics are perfect with cautions and well focused and it's effective. He does not care for glory, he cared for peace and restore order from the evil they brought with Chaos. After many battles he fought, Asterius was chosen by the Kazian Military as one of 50 military advisers and chose his successor to take his place. Asterius later joined Thaureus as their adviser but also their master. Inspirations * Loosely based on the Greek Mythology of Minotaur. * Thaureus's name is a pun of Theseus, the Ancient Greek hero who slew the Minotaur. * The team is almost modeled after the Minotaur boss from Capcom arcade game, The King of Dragons. * Tarana is modeled after the artwork from deviantArt: http://chochi.deviantart.com/art/Minotaur-sketch-157105283 and Ytaurus is modeled after this artwork from the same website: http://wolflsi.deviantart.com/art/Minotaur-barbarian-92571539 Category:Database Category:Greek Deadly Alliance Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Temple of the Ancients